Un innocent problème
by Takeya
Summary: Au retour du voyage qui avait failli couter la vie a leurs parents les frères Winchester décident de se poser un peu...Et d'amener Cas, en panne de pouvoir, avec eux. OS, Destiel


**Disclaimer: Les persos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas..Mais je les aurais!**

**Résumé&pairing: "**Au retour du voyage qui avait failli couter la vie a leurs parents les frères Winchester décident de se poser un peu...Et d'amener Cas , en panne de pouvoir, avec eux. OS, Destiel"

**Petite précision avant de commencer: L'action se passe après l'épisode 13 saison 5 "Le retour d'Anna"**

**Bonne lecture!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Castiel avait un problème. Un gros problème même. Cette chose entre ses jambes, son « organe reproducteur » ce que les humains appelaient communément « pénis » s'était levé et durci d'un coup et il ne savait pas comment s'en débarrasser. Il avait bien essayé de le baisser mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne comprenait ni pourquoi, ni comment c'était arrivé. Tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était de sortir de la douche et repenser à la dernière mission effectué avec Dean.<p>

Une mission assez classique, d'ailleurs. Ils étaient ensuite rentrés sous la pluie, lui, courant derrière Dean. Il se rappelait comment l'eau accrochait les cheveux et la peau du chasseur lui donnant un coté..plus doux, frisant la perfection faite homme. Plus doux, c'est ça. Ensuite, son… « truc » s'était levé interrompant ainsi ses pensées.

Il n'y avait qu'une solution: demander de l'aide aux chasseurs. Après tout, ces derniers lui avaient certifié qu'il l'aiderait dans sa « nouvelle existence d'humain ». Bobby étant sorti se ravitailler, Sam étant il ne savait où, il ne lui restait que Dean.. Ouvrant la porte, il avisa son protégé, lequel se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

- « Dean, j'aurais…

« Bordel Cas! » s'exclama-t-il avant qu'il n'ai pu terminer sa phrase « Met quelque chose avant de sortir! Je me doute que tu ne sois pas pudique mais pas besoin d'infliger la vision de tes attributs à tous les occupants! »

« Mes attributs? » Questionna l'ex ange en inclinant la tête.

« Ouais, ton organe! Allez, remballe la marchandise! Ah! Et ça ne se fait pas de se balader avec le poireau en l'air. Pas quand il y a d'autres hommes dans la maison. C'est quelque chose qu'on ne montre pas. »

Il reprit son chemin vers la cuisine en soupirant et secouant négativement la tête.

« Il faut que tu m'aides. » Reprit l'ange

Se retournant et devant l'air sérieux de l'ange déchu, le jeune chasseur se dit que sa bière pouvait bien attendre cinq minutes.

« Bon c'est bien parce que c'est toi et que je sais que tu ne le fais pas exprès. Retourne dans la salle de bain . Il ne manquerait plus que quelqu'un te voit par la fenêtre.

Castiel obéit, même s'il ne comprenait en quoi cela serait gênant. Puisque tout humain savait à quoi un corps nu ressemblait, pourquoi en voir un autre ne serait pas acceptable? Encore une question à mettre dans le panier des _mystères des êtres humains._

« Alors à qui tu pensais comme ça? » Lui demanda Dean une fois qu'ils furent dans la pièce.

« A toi. » lui répondit l'ange, droit dans les yeux, et ce le plus sérieusement du monde.

«Ok… » fit l'ainé des Winchester en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Il était plus ou moins habitué aux déclarations pour le moins directe de son ami. Certes…mais là il ne savait pas comme le prendre. Devait-il comprendre : _je pensais à toi sans arrières pensées et pouf ça s'est relevé, je pense que c'est mécanique_ ? Ou alors : _je songeais , je réfléchissais mais je ne contrôle pas bien ce corps alors il a des réactions inappropriées et insensées_.? Ou…ou tout simplement: _je pensais à ton corps et ça m'a fait de l'effet. ? _

La seconde hypothèse lui parut être la plus logique.

« Que puis-je faire pour ton service? » Demanda-t-il même s'il anticipait la réponse.

« Comment on s'en débarrasse? »

« Première solution : la douche froide. Un bon coup de fouet sur les parties génitales devrait régler le _problème_. »

« Je dois me fouetter sous de l'eau froide? »

« Non! C'est une façon de parler! Une douche froide et l'affaire est réglée. »

L'ange pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et considéra la chose.

« N'y a-t-il pas une solution…moins barbare? Quelque chose de plus doux? »

« Ce n'est que de l'eau ça ne va pas te tuer, tu sais. Mais bon…autre solution : Il faut prendre le problème en main. »

Il insista bien sur le dernier mot, histoire que ce soit bien clair. Cependant Cas le regardait, comme à son habitude, la tête inclinée, le fixant de ses grands yeux bleus.

« Prends-le en main Cas » insista Dean avant de soupirer devant son regard perdu. « Quoi tu n'as jamais regardé un humain faire ça? Tu as quel âge? »

« Plusieurs milliers d'années, je n'ai jamais compté à vrai dire. »

« Et tu veux me faire croire que durant ces milliers d'années à nous voir, nous observés, pas une seule fois tu n'es tombé sur un homme en train de s'astiquer le chandelier? »

« Je ne comprends absolument pas ce que tu veux dire… »

Mon Dieu c'était possible d'être aussi innocent?

« Tu m'a dit que tu m'aiderais si j'avais des difficultés. Et c'est-ce que j'ai non? » tenta Cas avait des yeux dignes du chat potté dans les films de Shrek.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait ce type de regard. Et comme à chaque fois Dean ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Il lui attrapa alors le bras et le mit sur son sexe.

« Oh…C'est ce que tu voulais dire… » murmura ce dernier un peu gêné.

« C'est-ce que je voulais dire. » Il fit demi tour et s'apprêta à sortir quand il fut retenu par la voix hésitante de l'ange

-Ça ne semble pas vouloir partir, Dean… Il y a une durée d'attente? »

Abasourdi, le jeune chasseur se retourna, faisant de nouveau face à l'océan qui semblait habiter dans les yeux de Castiel. Depuis le temps, on aurait pu penser qu'il était habitué a la naïveté de l'ange, mais là, franchement c'est à croire que ça ne lui était jamais arrivé!

Expirant un bon coup, il se résolut a devoir lui montrer « comment faire »

- « Cas, Cas…décidément on ne vous apprend rien a l'école des anges!

- Dean, il n'y a pas d'écoles au…

- C'était une blague, Cas. Une blague. Bien, mets-toi en face du miroir; que tu saches comment faire la prochaine fois. » Et devant l'air choqué de son ami, il ajouta « Eh oui, ca risque de se reproduire! Bienvenue dans le corps humain! »

Castiel se mit en place et Dean se positionna derrière lui, posant sa main sur la sienne. Tout en enroulant son autre bras autour de sa taille, il devança sa question.

« Manquerait plus que tu tombes. Ça peut être assez violent la première fois. » dit-il et essuyant un raclement de gorge, se reprit »Bon commençons. »

Tandis que Castiel, très solennellement se mettait en position, l'ainé des Winchester essayait de faire abstraction de sa conscience qui s'évertuait à lui rappeler ce qu'il allait faire à un homme. Rectification: ce qu'il allait faire à Cas, ce qui évidemment changeait radicalement les choses, puisque techniquement les anges n'ont pas de sexe.

Le plus sérieusement du monde, Cas regardait dans le miroir, ou plutôt observait le chasseur. Depuis qu'il avait les frères Winchester en charge, il s'était efforcé de..comprendre les émotions humaines. Mais il en existait tellement de subtilités! Et là, en ce moment, il ne savait pas laquelle dominait son protégé. Il semblait…troublé, gêné et..Cas sentait son corps en feu. Pas comme s'il brulait, quoique il n'avait jamais brulé, donc il ne pouvait pas savoir mais…il sentait que c'était quelque chose ….de bien. La chaleur s'intensifiait, sa respiration s'accélérait.

- « Dean j'ai chaud…tellement chaud » lâcha-t-il dans un gémissement

Le chasseur n'en revenait pas. Cette voix grave, empreinte de sensualité, d'une telle luxure pouvait elle vraiment appartenir a l'ange? Alors, comme pour vérifier, il leva les yeux. Et tomba. Ce n'était plus le lac calme qu'il s'y reflétait en temps ordinaire mais un océan tumultueux au multitude nuance de bleu.

- « Dean… »

Les gémissement se firent de plus en forts, plus audibles, plus nombreux. Le revoyant dans la minuscule salle de bain où il se trouvait, et ce qu'il y faisait. Son poignet accéléra, il n'y en avait plus pour très longtemps. Il le fallait. Ses doigts se croisèrent sur ceux de l'ange. Il fallait qu'il reste conscient. Il ne devait plus retomber dans l'immensité aux camaïeu de bleu. Penser à autre chose. Absolument. A la dernière fille qu'il avait eu dans son lit. A sa peau, à son odeur. Fade en comparaison de celle qui sentait, rêche par rapport à celle qu'il touchait. Et malgré tous ses efforts, la fragrance de l'ange, insidieuse, parvenait à s'infiltrer… et à l'attirer inexorablement.

Alors, tout doucement, ses lèvres charnues se posèrent sur le lobe d'oreille, descendant le long du cou, mordillant la peau brulante qui s'offrait à lui, sans retenue. Cette peau qui annonçait la délivrance imminente, enfin. Quelques derniers aller-retour, quelques derniers effleurements, mordillements et ce serait fini.

Et soudain, plusieurs choses arrivèrent simultanément.

La voix de Sam lui parvint (-« Hey mecs, qu'Est-ce que vous faites? ») Son air choqué dans le miroir.

La libération de Cas maculant sa main. Le corps de ce dernier qui commençait a s'affaisser contre le sien.

Trop d'infos en même temps. Il devait…il ne savait même plus ce qu'il devait, fallait faire. Fuir? Sans doute. Au plus vite. Reculant, il sortit sans croiser le regard de son frère et ses nombreuses questions silencieuses.

- « Hey mec! Où tu vas? Mais réponds!

Sans prêter attention à Cas agenouillé dans la salle de bain, Sam suivit son frère qui s'empressait de sortir, les clés de son impala dans les mains.

Cas ne savait plus où il en était. Tant d'émotions d'un coup, c'était trop pour lui. Comment faisaient les humains? Quoiqu'il en soit..ce ne lui avait pas déplu… et si c'était ça être humain, il voulait bien le rester. Tant qu'il était avec Dean, bien sûr.

D'ailleurs, a en juger par ce qu'il savait désormais et ce qu'il avait senti, la situation n'avait pas l'air d'avoir déplu au chasseur, bien au contraire….


End file.
